hydrospannerfandomcom-20200214-history
Assault on Lianna
Background Lianna was the fourth planet of the Lianna system in the Allied Tion sector of the Outer Rim Territories. It was the homeworld of House Santhe and the headquarters of Santhe/Sienar Technologies, and was located on the Perlemian Trade Route. The planet was sometimes known as Lianna Metro. The Assault After being in Hyperspace for two weeks, Ravenwood company planned an infiltration of the planet Lianna. The plan was proposed by Hydrospanner, to land on the planet, and target a research plant. Within the research plant, was one of Hydrospanners projects for the Empire. The plans and technical read-outs of the TIE Avenger, a model of TIE fighter that was to surpass the previous models circulated throughout the galaxy. His reason behind the attack was to halt the creation of the ship, and to make a profit on selling some of the technology stored in the memory banks of the facility. As the Red Mynock slowly decended down into one of the spaceports, the crew discovered a no weapon policy on Lianna. Slightly crippled, the crew devised a plan to infiltrate the ranks of the facility by applying jobs as security and maintenance. Hydrospanner and Arisia, opted for the role of maintenance, and would crash the systems local laser, and camera defenses, while Myec would join the local miltia like security force, as he would be allowed to carry his own armament. Over the course of a few days, Myec gained a rough detail of the total amount of troops blocking access to the main lobby, as Hydrospanner and Arisia discussed the research facility's layout. It was a combined plan of Hydro and Drax that would ultimately come together. Drax proposed that the remaining group, excluding the IG B86 unit to stay on the ship, would enter the main lobby as a group of tourists going for the tour of the civilian level areas, as they joined the group on a seperate floor, Arisia would short-circuit the elevator and send it to maintence, where Hydrospanner would bring the turbolift up to the secured floor. With Myec, Danbe, Drax, Hydro himself, and Droh, the group entered the company's presidents personal floor. Hacking into the main computer in her office, Hydrospanner located a personal turbolift out of the main complex, and to another building a few miles away. As he accessed the computer, Myec, Danbe, Droh and Drax met with local guards. One of these guards appeared to have an incredible fear of Rodians, so much so, that when Drax threw up a hologram to encompass the desk and himself, as Danbe hid close by, the guard screamed of ghosts and the others dragged him off. With the plans in a safely placed in a holo-disk, the original copy was corrupted, and destroyed. The group collected the remaining members of their party and fled via the personal turbolift off the premises. Escape After obtaining the plans, and safely escaping the research facility without setting off alarms, the group quickly fled into the city of Lianna, heading towards the spaceports. Upon reaching the Red Mynock, the party encountered a rag-tag group mercenaries hired to take the group out, and rake in an open bounty for any traitors to the New Order. Being warned several times by Myec, Danbe, and Drax, the foolish mercenary group opened fire on the company. In the battle, Myec quickly brought down a Gamorrean warrior, killing the downed foe with a point-blank shot to the face with his blaster rifle. Danbe quickly snapped the neck of a female soldier, just as a Quarren gunslinger was stabbed and maimed by Drax. The others in Ravenwood company fired at and killed the remainder of the would-be enemies without trouble. With the threat killed, the party slowly dragged the Quarren and Gamorrean bodies onto the Red Mynock, so Hanolin could dissect and study the bodies for further research. Hydro and Arisia returned to the helm, and left the system for good.